1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of photography and camera accessories or equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for securing and securely transporting a camera while providing ease of access thereto and use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographers routinely carry their cameras with them to be ready for any opportune shot that occurs. However, this is often a trade-off between ease of access to the camera and safe and secure transportation thereof. One solution is to affix the camera to a strap, such as is worn over the shoulder and across the chest.
For example, a carabiner-like or other type of hooking or clipping mechanism can clip to a ring on the camera and receive a strap. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,899 discloses a single coupler which has a threaded end and locknut at one end to screw into the camera and a strap attachment means through which the strap passes at the other end. However, all these types of coupling mechanisms allow the camera to swing and rotate. Moreover, with the coupler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,899 the swinging, twisting and handling the camera undergoes may cause the screw/locknut mechanism to loosen and wear out which leaves the camera unsecured and at risk of dropping. Furthermore, to mount the camera on a tripod or other stand, part or all of the coupling mechanism must be removed first. This is an inconvenience for the photographer and leaves the camera unsecured.
Thus, there is a recognized need in the art for improved means for safely carrying a camera Particularly, the prior art is deficient in systems, devices and methods for safely and securely transporting a camera without having to release the camera from the transport system for use. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.